Coffee Cake
by Sarahara
Summary: After meeting Haruhi in a commoners' coffee shop and sharing a kiss with a certain boy lolita, Mori is struck dumb by the enigmatic situation he has put himself in. Can the silent type figure out what it is he really wants? *Slow updates due to school*
1. Chance Encounter

Mori panted as he quickened his pace, the cold air surrounding him catching his breath as he jogged through the streets of the commoners' district. The tank top he was wearing stuck to his sweating body as a cold wind began to blow, stirring up the snow that rested along the sides of the sidewalk. The still panting young man began to second guess his decision not to wear a coat as he jogged in place at a cross walk. He had run almost five miles that morning, working up a sweat that only increased the cold feeling that penetrated his thin layers and spread throughout his body.

Mori paused for a moment, ignoring the questioning stares he was receiving from the local commoners as he took in his surroundings. The buildings in the commoners' district were much smaller than those near the Ouran Academy. Mori found himself having to duck to get through some of the doorways as he looked for a place to rest and warm up, finally deciding on a small coffee shop just down the street from the corner he had stopped at.

The modest shop's warmth coated Mori like a silk blanket as he stepped over the creaking threshold. The boy's chapped lips broke into a small smile as he looked around the dimly lit room, taking in all the sights and smells that surrounded him. The lamps hanging above the small booths gave off a modest orange glow, casting dim shadows over the faces that lingered below them. People bustled in and out of the busy coffee house, bringing a cold breeze with them as they stepped over the threshold Mori himself had just tread over. The room had a lingering scent of freshly ground coffee beans and wet leaves, but there was something else there. A slightly musky odor that made Takashi think of the dojo he spent most of his time in.

The tall boy's thoughts were broken as a pale hand waved frantically in front of his face. Mori looked down to see a rather flustered young woman standing on her tip toes as she tried to get his attention.

"Um, sir? Sir? Would you like to take a seat somewhere?" the woman asked, settling back down on her heels. Her head barely reached Mori's chest.

Mori nodded quietly as he was lead to a booth in the corner of the room. A small, dusty window beside him allowed a small beam of light to penetrate the dark corner he sat in as the stoic boy made his order. The waitress lingered for a moment, biting her plump lower lip as she looked Mori up and down before walking back towards the coffee shop's counter. Mori rested his cheek on his palm as he watched the waitress walk away, hips swinging slightly to the soft jazz music that flowed through the speakers.

He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he took in the sounds around him. The coffee grinders' clamor blended almost sweetly with the din of murmuring people near him. Footsteps could be heard rushing in and out of the shop's creaking door as the traffic outside buzzed continuously in the streets.

"Mori sempai?"

Takashi opened his eyes, his stoic face showing no signs of recognition or surprise as he stared at the girl in front of him.

Haruhi Fujioka stood before him, her sparkling brown eyes looking almost surprised as she looked at the senior before her.

"I thought that was you. What are you doing here?" she asked, sliding into the hard wooden seat across from Mori. The quiet boy watched as Haruhi began shedding her winter clothes, smoothing out her hair as she removed the pink hat and ear muffs that had cradled her pink face.

"Coffee." He said simply, once again resting his hand on his palm.

"What are you wearing? Aren't you cold?"

Mori looked down at the sweat stained tank top he was wearing, feeling only slightly embarrassed at his disheveled appearance.

"It's warm in here." He said, obviously not understanding the question.

Haruhi's head fell.

"Uh, no what I meant was-"

"Okay, here ya go!" The spunky waitress had returned with Mori's order. It looked as though her uniform had lost a few buttons near the top as she bent down to set the boy's cup on the table, successfully showing off her busty figure. "One steamed soy late with low fat…" The girl's sentence went unfinished as she looked down at the small girl sitting across from Mori. Her eyes darkened as she took Haruhi's order before stomping off in a huff.

"Looks like you get a lot of attention even without the Host Club" Haruhi mused, a slightly confused expression etched across her chapped face.

"Mm." Mori replied, taking a sip of the steaming beverage before him.

The two sat in silence, both sipping their drinks thoughtfully as the snow began to fall outside their window. The waitress had seemed only a bit flustered as she set Haruhi's cup down on the table, avoiding eye contact with either of the teens. Mori watched her walk away before breaking the silence.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked, his monotonous voice echoing his stoic expression.

"I was out shopping when I thought I saw you at the cross walk. I saw you come in here so I decided to check it out." The girl replied, staring down thoughtfully into her tea.

Mori nodded, taking another sip of his late. The two continued chatting, ordering and reordering their drinks as the afternoon carried on. Mori seemed to smile more and more as he continued talking with the brown eyed girl before him. Haruhi was in the middle of a story when her phone rang, a frantic voice drifting from the speaker near the girl's ear.

"_Haruhi, darling! You were supposed to be home hours ago! And why haven't you been answering your phone? I was this close to calling the police, where on Earth have you been?"_

Haruhi's eyes widened as she listened to a very excited Ranka spew out one distressed sentence after another.

"Oh, dad I'm so sorry! I got totally distracted. I haven't even made it to the market yet…"

Mori listened as the two Fujiokas continued their conversation, a bored expression spreading across his muscular features as he looked out the dusty window beside him. He knew he should have left over an hour ago, but he was enjoying the good coffee and good atmosphere. Not to mention the good conversation he had been having only moments ago with the young woman in front of him.

Mori watched as Haruhi stood quickly, pulling on her jacket, hat, and earmuffs before offering a hurried explanation.

"Sorry, Mori but I have to get going. I completely forgot I needed to stop by the pharmacy and pick up some cold medicine for my dad." The girl explained, tossing a few dollars onto the table.

"Don't worry about it." Mori said calmly, pulling out his own wallet from his short's pocket.

Haruhi paused to watch Mori as he pulled out more than enough money to pay for his drink.

"Uh, sempai? That's too much money…"

Haruhi continued to watch as the dark haired boy before her stood up, setting the money on the table before handing her back her own.

"Don't worry about it." He said again, his face maintaining the same stoic expression.

"Oh…uh…thank you, Mori sempai." Haruhi replied, shoving the money back into her coat pocket.

The two stood facing each other for a moment, neither moving from the spot they seemed to be rooted to.

Finally, Haruhi broke the silence. The girl thanked her sempai once more before walking hastily to the door. Mori could feel the cold air sweep around his feet as he watched her go.


	2. Phone Calls

Mori panted as he quickened his pace, gasping in the warm air that seemed to be closing in around him. The boy was on his back, one hand down his shorts while the other balled into a tight fist around his sheets. Mori continued pumping his manhood, arching his back as he came closer and closer to climax. Deep moans reverberated through the boy's throat as he ran a hand through his short, raven hair, tugging and pulling against his scalp. Takashi slowed his pace, hoping to lengthen his moment of euphoria. The boy teased himself, pumping quickly for a moment only to slow down once more, each time ushering a moan from his own thin lips.

The now sweating boy clenched his eyes shut tight as he let his imagination wander back to the waitress at the coffee shop. He imagined her thin body and perfectly round breasts. He imagined her long legs, her arching back, her tight ass, everything but her face. Takashi never gave the girls he thought of a face when he masturbated. It didn't seem right to him. Though Takashi Morinozuka's logic had always been a bit…askew.

Takashi's eyes widened as he reached the tipping point. The boy's hands tightened, his back arched, and his lips parted, releasing the loud moan that had been growing in the back of his throat.

"_Ha-Haruhi"_

The boy shot up in bed, looking around the room as if searching for the one who had uttered the name. When he found the room empty, he knew it was he who had uttered her name.

Mori fell back in the bed, ignoring the uncomfortable stickiness that seemed to leak all over his groin and thighs. The boy wiped his hand on his shorts as he began racking his brain for a reason. Takashi wasn't one of those guys who jerked it at every girl he saw, and he certainly never thought of one girl in particular. The subjects of his "affection" always remained faceless and nameless. It was out of the norm for him to even think of a real girl, much less moan one's name.

The muscular young man rested his arms behind his head, getting lost in his thoughts as explanation after improbable explanation ran through his head. Mori was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the gentle knocks on his door, or even become aware of the figure that had become present in the boy's small room.

"Mori? Hey Mori?"

Mori's eyes focused as he became aware of the boy looming above him. Mori turned his head lazily to the side to meet his brother's gaze. Satoshi's slender hands waved in front of his brother's face, attempting to get his attention.

"Don't think too hard, you might fry your brain." The boy said with a smile.

Mori rubbed one of his temples, confusion etched on his muscular face.

Satoshi's head fell. "Never mind…" he sighed. "Listen, Mori." Satoshi began, suddenly very serious. "Dad wasn't happy with you showing up late to practice, or about how you seemed so zoned. That's the second time this week you've been caught not paying attention."

Mori averted his eyes, looking away from the concerned boy standing beside his bed.

Satoshi sighed again. His brother could be so sensitive sometimes.

"Hey, listen, Taka-Bro, I didn't mean for that to sound mean!" Satoshi said quickly. "I'm just trying to look out for you, ya know?"

"I know." Mori replied, smiling slightly as he looked back at his little brother.

Satoshi's face lit up at the sight. It was a rare pleasure to see his older brother smile, and this time it was no different.

Mori's eyes drifted back up to his ceiling, letting his thoughts wander once more as his brother made his way towards the door.

"Oh, and Takashi?" Mori looked back at his brother who stood smiling in the doorway. "Next time, you may want to tidy up." Satoshi winked as he closed the door behind him, leaving a very surprised, and very mortified, Mori behind.

Mori looked down his torso at the mess he had made only a few moments ago. The boy sighed as he examined the large wet spot that stood out, plain as day, against his white Kendo uniform. Takashi tossed his legs over the side of the bed, pulling himself up as he did so. He hadn't showered since his jog that morning and his muscles were fairly sore. A hot shower was just what he needed.

Just as Mori's hand reached the door handle, the boy's cell phone sprang to life. Takashi flipped opened his cell without bothering to see who was calling. He smiled at the childish voice that drifted melodically through the phone.

"_Takashi, there you are! I've been trying to call you all day, where have you been?"_

Hani's voice was, like always, filled with excitement. Mori couldn't help but smile.

"I've been…out." He said, not feeling the need to go any further into detail.

"_With Haru-chan?_" the boy asked.

Takashi's eyes widened, only to drop in shame. He couldn't help but feel as though he was deceiving his friend.

"_Don't feel bad, Takashi._" Hani said. The boy could read Takashi like an open book, even from over the phone.

"Mitsukuni…"

"_I called Haru-chan when you didn't answer, and she said you two had just had coffee together. I wish I could have gone, it sounds like you had fun!"_

Mori was silent. He could hear the slightly jealous undertones in the boy's otherwise excited voice. It only made him feel worse.

"_Hello? Takashi? Takashi, are you there?_" Hani called from the phone.

"Yes, Mitsukuni, I'm still here." Mori answered solemnly.

"_Well? What do you think? Do you want to get some ice cream later?_"

Takashi smiled at the offer.

"Sure."

"_Great! I'll see you soon! Bye, Takashi!_"

The line went dead in Mori's hand. The boy looked down at the phone for a moment before his eyes widened. He couldn't let Mitsukuni see him like this…

Takashi frantically looked around the room for a change of clothes, forgetting that he had meant to take a shower. The boy was already half dressed before he remembered. Mori dashed down the hall, nearly colliding with Satoshi and Chika as he did so.

"Hey, Taka-Bro, where's the fire?" Satoshi called after his brother. Mori hardly heard the comment as he continued his frantic dash down the hall.


	3. Candy Kisses?

Mori closed his eyes as the hot water scalded his sore body. He could feel his muscles relax under his skin as the steaming water washed away the tension. The tall boy made sure to scrub every nook and cranny of his lenghty body, washing his hair twice with his sweet smelling shampoo. He wanted to look his best for Mitsukuni, though even he wasn't sure why. The two had often gone out for late night ice cream runs, and this one was no different. At least it shouldn't be. But for some reason Takashi felt like this particular run meant more than the others.

The boy pulled back the curtain of the still steaming shower, wrapping a small white towel around his waist as he did so. Mori stooped to pick his clothes off the floor where he had tossed them as he made his way towards the door, only to pause for a moment before the bathroom's foggy mirror. A strong hand ran across the mirror's surface, clearing the steam that covered it. Takashi stood before the glass, examining himself from head to toe. He was tall, dark, and handsome, with muscles that rippled elegantly beneath the tan skin that complimented perfectly with his dark hair. Mori's brow furrowed at his reflection. To be honest, he had never seen what all the fuss was about.

Turning his back to his reflection, Takashi made his way out of the sauna that was his bathroom. He shuddered as a breeze of cool air swept through him as he shuffled his way quickly through the halls. The dripping boy stopped outside his closed bedroom door. Wasn't this open when he left?

Mori opened the door slowly, peering into his dimly lit room. His hard eyes softened when he saw Mitsukuni Haninozuka sitting on his bed. The boy was sitting with his legs swung over the edge of the bed, tossing his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, up and down. Mori watched Usa-chan rise and fall through the air for a moment before stepping into the warm room.

"Takashi!" the Lolita cried happily, turning his head to share his radient smile with the boy standing before him. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Sorry…" he muttered, turning and shutting the door behind him. A blush exploded over the tall boy's face as he realized he was still in his towel, dripping wet, in front of his little cousin.

"Uh..I'll just-"

"Don't worry about it, Takashi. Usa-chan and I will close our eyes," Hani giggled, covering his eyes with the pink bunny in his hands.

Takashi smiled, loosening his grip and allowing his towel to slip off his thin hips and down to the floor. He began digging through his drawers for a clean pair of boxers, not noticing the sly smirk that had slipped along his cousin's delicate lips. The blond peeked between his rabbit's ears, smiling to himself as he looked up and down his cousin's strongly built body. Hani bit his lower lip gently, squeezing Usa-chan firmly between his small fingers.

Mori blushed as he tightening his grip on the underwear he had pulled from the drawer. He could feel his cousin's eyes wander up and down every inch of his shaking body. His hands fumbled for the button on his pants as they rested on his slender hips. When did they get so tight? Takashi's face flushed even more as he missed the button holes in his shirt, his fumbling fingers struggling to cover his bare chest.

Hani cocked his head to the side, regaining his child-like charade as he set his rabbit beside him.

"Do you need some help, Takashi?" the boy inquired innocently.

The young man in question shook his head nervously as he continued to struggle with his shirt buttons. Hani rested his cheek against the knee he had brought up to his chest, watching curiously as Mori gave up on the difficult shirt and began digging through his drawers for another.

"Um…are you ready?" Mori asked shyly, running a hand through his damp hair as he examined the floorboards beneath his tan feet.

Hani frowned slightly as he watched his cousin.

"Are you upset with me, Takashi?" the boy Lolita asked quietly, crocodile tears welling up in his large, brown eyes.

Mori's eyes widened as he stepped across the floor to his cousin's side. The boy remained silent as he wiped the false tears from his cousin's eyes, ruffling his hair gently. Hani smiled at the boy stooping beside him. The two were at eye level with each other, their soft, rythmatic breathing seeming to harmonize as they stared into identically soft eyes. Hani's face softened as he began to lean closer and closer to Takashi's thin lips, his eyes shutting as he closed the distance between them. Takashi's eyes widened as he watched his cousin bend closer to him.

"M-Mitsukuni…"

Mori stayed where he was, unable to comprehend what was happening. The shocked boy had no idea what to do. He wanted to pull away, run out the door, or even jump from his window. He knew what was about to happen was Taboo. A kiss almost as forbidden as the ones the twins shared in their acts. But at the same time his body ached for it to happen. His heart was screaming at him to close the distance, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Hani's looked up at his cousin with half-lidded eyes, their lips mere millimeters apart. Finally, the small boy planted a delicate kiss on Takashi's slightly parted lips before pulling away from the boy in front of him. Hani hopped off the bed and made his way calmly across the room.

"Are you coming, Takashi?" the boy asked cheerfully over his shoulder as he walked down the long hallway.

Mori remained rooted to the spot, his lips still parted slightly, his eyes open wide. The boy remained that way for another moment before finally stumbling out of the room after his cousin.


	4. Conflicts

Hani hummed to himself as he skipped merrily to the back of the line of their favorite ice cream parlor, dragging a seemingly disgruntled Takashi close behind him. The girls in line giggled as they watched the tall, silent boy being lead by the hand by a very enthusiastic young blond. A man behind the counter smiled and waved to the two in the back before re-tying his apron and getting back to work. Mori and Hani were well known in ice cream parlors and sweet shops throughout the area.

The small blond stood on his tip toes, clinging to the counter top as he pressed his nose against the glass case that held the delicious frozen treat. He had left Mori to hold his place in line so the two boys would be ready to order when they reached the front of the line. Neither had forgotten the first time they had visited this particular ice cream parlor after hearing of its many different flavors and combinations. Hani had held up the line for over twenty minutes trying to decide between the seemingly endless possibilities before Mori had just ordered for him.

Mori made sure to keep Hani within his hawk-like gaze, stiffening slightly each time someone passed behind the small boy. The parlor was unusually busy considering the time of night and most of the people who came were in tight groups or holding hands, causing Hani to disappear from Mori's line of sight for several minutes at a time. Finally the very nervous Mori called the small boy back to him, scooping him into his strong arms before placing him gently on his shoulders. The girls in lined swooned over the two, "ooing" and "awing" over the sight. The attention from the crowd only served to thin Mori's already frayed nerves.

Finally, the two reached the front of the line and placed their orders. The girl behind the counter blew a large, pink bubble as her eyes bounced between the tall, handsome boy before her, and the small, blond boy clinging excitedly to his shoulders. She handed the two cones to Mori, still staring between the two boys as they made their way through the crowd. Mori settled on a small canopied table outside the building's patio, his throbbing head thanking him for the cool, quiet air.

The two boys ate their ice cream quietly, neither looking at each other as they ate their melting cones. Hani, having finished his first, began licking his sticky fingers as he stared up at the dark sky. A smile engulfed the boy's face as he cried excitedly to his silent companion.

"Look, Takashi! Those stars look like Usa-chan!"

Mori followed Hani's finger as he looked up to where the boy was pointing. A small smile crossed his lips as he looked up at the dark sky, its surface illuminated by the millions upon millions of stars that rested there. The two continued looking up at the vast, hushed, sky in silence, ignoring the hustle and bustle that surrounded them.

Takashi suddenly became aware of a very uncomfortable, sticky feeling between his long fingers. A groan was muffled in the back of his throat as he began wiping off the melted ice cream. The boy looked up to see a giggling Hani watching him as he went through napkin after napkin in a futile attempt to rid himself of the tacky feeling.

"You make a bigger mess than I do, Takashi," the Lolita giggled, taking one of the boy's hands in his own.

Takashi's eyes widened as Hani lifted one of the ice cream covered fingers to his soft lips. The boy wrenched himself free of his cousin's grip, wiping furiously at the sticky substance. A violent blush spread across the boy's panicked face as he diverted his eyes to the ice cream parlor they had just stepped out of.

"I'll just wash it off…" he muttered as he began making a drunken path to the parlor's double doors.

Hani watched his cousin trip and stumble over chair legs and tables as he made his way towards the bathroom. The boy sighed to himself, resting his cheek in the palm of his small hand. Hani had always been very good at reading people, but Takashi was an enigma to him. Hell, _Hani_ was an enigma to Hani. The boy couldn't understand where these feelings had come from or why they were there, but it was clear to him that his cousin didn't share them. Or did he? Mitsukuni had seen the way he had blushed at the kiss earlier, and he hadn't tried to push away like Hani had originally assumed he would. It was obvious this was going to be far more difficult than he thought.

Takashi stood before the bathroom mirror, his hands shaking violently as he splashed cool water over his burning face. The boy rested both palms against the sink, feeling the uncomfortable tickling sensation the water droplets gave him as they ran down his face and dropped back into the basin. Mori sighed to himself as he thought back to the events that had only so recently occurred that evening. The kiss, the ice cream, the constant sideways glances his cousin would cast at him, it was all so strange. Hani had never acted like this before. Then Takashi turned his logic on himself, thinking of how strangely he had been acting that night. He had blushed at his cousin's gazes and had caught himself stumbling over his words when he spoke to the boy. And the kiss. Why hadn't he pushed his cousin away? Mori knew he could never physically push Mitsukuni, but he could have at least pushed himself away from the boy.

Mori sighed once more as he wiped his face with a paper towel. He had finally come to a conclusion: whatever this was that was happening between the two would surely end soon. It was probably just raging hormones or something of the sort. Not only would that explain Takashi's strange behavior towards his cousin, it would also explain his sudden attraction to a certain female host.

Mori's heart skipped a beat as he thought of Haruhi. She had looked so cute in her hat and earmuffs…

A sudden knock at the door broke the now blushing Takashi from his thoughts. The boy took a moment to compose himself before opening the door and stepping out to meet the gaze of his little cousin.

"You were taking a long time, Takashi. I got worried…" Hani muttered with downcast eyes.

"I'm fine."

The two stood looking at their feet for a moment before Takashi broke the silence.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, the monotonous tone returning to his voice.

Hani nodded slightly, keeping his eyes downcast. His sad eyes widened as his cousin blew past him, only looking back once to hold the door open.

The two sat quietly as they waited for their limo to pick them up and when they were driven home. The silence remained thick between them as Takashi stepped out and closed the door behind him, leaving Hani alone in the hushed sounds of the limousine.


	5. Mori's Side

Mori sulked slowly through the halls of the dojo he called home, his head hanging low and his eyes even lower. It hadn't exactly been the happiest night of his life. The boy sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, thinking back on the awkward moments that had plagued his evening. Mori's hands clasped in front of him, clenching to one another tightly as his eyes sunk lower and lower to the floor. He was ashamed of himself for the way he had acted towards his cousin, but he hadn't known what else to do.

_I didn't even look at him…_ he thought to himself somberly, falling back on his bed with his arms resting under his pounding head. It seemed as though every inch of his body was punishing him for his actions, though it could just be from the stress. It wasn't every day the silent type kissed anyone, much less a boy. It was very…overwhelming. The hive of emotions buzzed angrily around his head, causing an even worse pounding in the tired boy's already sore skull.

He listened to the sounds of the night surrounding him, his eyes closing softly as he began drifting off. Mori shot up in bed, his eyes wide and glued to the door as he scrutinized his intruder. Satoshi stepped back, looking at his brother with nervous, apprehensive eyes.

"H-hey Taka-Bro, I thought that was you." the boy stuttered. The look in his brother's eyes made him very uneasy. "How was your date with Hani-sempai?"

"It wasn't a date." Mori replied, his stoic voice cracking somewhat as he lay back down on the bed.

"I know, I was just kidding, Takashi." Satoshi said, almost defensively. He looked his brother up and down, deciding whether or not it would be wise for him to make a move. His brother rarely, if ever, came home in a bad mood, and when he did Satoshi could usually break him down with ease and alleviate whatever it was that was ailing him. This time seemed no different.

Finally the boy stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind him as he made his way towards his older brother's bed. Mori's eyes remained glued to the ceiling as Satoshi sat himself beside the boy. The two remained quiet for only a moment before the younger of the two broke the silence.

"What's up, Takashi? Did you and Hani-sempai get in a fight or something?"

Mori's eyes drifted towards his brother, staring at him for a second before answering.

"You could say that," he said monotonously as his eyes wandering lazily back towards the ceiling.

"Well what happened?" Satoshi pressed.

Takashi's eyes remained glued to the spot on the ceiling for a moment before the boy turned on his side, his back to his brother. The question was left unanswered.

Satoshi sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. The boy bit his bottom lip nervously before lying on his side and snuggling close to his brother in the small bed. Mori rolled over to face the younger boy next to him, his face remaining calm and empty as he stared into his brother's identically sad eyes.

"Takashi, you know you can talk to me," he whispered, pressing his forehead against his brother's.

Mori averted his eyes.

"Not about this."

Satoshi stayed where he was as his gaze bore a hole into Mori's diverted eyes. The boy sighed in quiet frustration as he sat rolled off the bed, gazing down at his brother who remained rooted to the spot with his eyes glued to the wall across from them.

"Well if you feel like talking, you know where to find me." Satoshi said, grasping his brother's hand softly before leaving the room.

The boy passed another nervous glimpse in Mori's direction before shutting the door quietly behind him. Takashi watched his brother leave before looking down thoughtfully at the hand his brother had so recently held. A soft smile graced his sad face as he rolled on his back, getting lost in the confusing thoughts that had previously infected his mind.

Unknown to Mori, there was an equally, if not more confused boy just miles away from him, sharing the same worried thoughts and emotions as he.


	6. Opposite Ends

Hani threw himself on his bed face first, hiding his childish features behind one of the many overstuffed pillows that littered the boy's room. He had managed to keep himself calm and composed through the rest of the limo ride, but his façade had slipped slightly once he reached the front doors of his sprawling manor. The maids and butlers had watched the boy nervously as he made his way up one of his home's many spiraling staircases, but none had made a move to help the boy or ask if he was alright. Hani's bad moods were infamous amongst the staff of the Haninozuka household and nobody wanted to become the focus of the boy's wrath. Of course this hadn't bothered the small boy. He didn't want to answer their questions any way.

The small body shuddered slightly as small tears fell from his large, brown eyes. The grip on his stuffed rabbit tightened as he sobbed uncontrollably into his pillow. His bloodshot eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as Hani rolled himself over to face the rest of his room. Usa-chan rested on the boy's chest, staring at him with its empty black eyes. Hani's dark brown eyes softened as he pulled the plush toy closer to him, attempting to alleviate the sudden pain that was ebbing its way into the back of his skull.

It seemed impossible. No matter how hard he thought things through, no matter how tight he shut his eyes, and despite how close Usa-chan was to him, the boy's problems, and headache, refused to diminish. In fact, these actions only made things worse. The look on Takashi's face when Hani kissed him lingered on the back of the boy's eyelids, and the silence that surrounded them during their awkward ride home was still ringing in his ears.

_He didn't even look at me…_he thought sadly as he pictured the last moment the two had together before Takashi left him alone in the limo.

Anger began to creep its way into the boy's heart and head, mingling with the millions of thoughts and emotions that had already claimed the two vessels. Hani wasn't even sure what it was he was mad at, all he knew was he hadn't gotten what he wanted and Takashi wasn't happy with him. Neither of those scenarios had ever sat well with Hani, so both of them together only made him angrier and more confused.

The boy cried out in frustration as he sent the small pink rabbit sailing across the room and colliding with the wall across from him. Hani rolled on his side, fighting back the angry tears that threatened to fall as the boy hugged himself tightly.

"It's not fair," he muttered angrily to himself. "What did I do to deserve this? I didn't do anything wrong…"

The Lolita brought his knees close to his chin, pulling himself into the fetal position. The position made him feel so small and alone. Even if Usa-chan was beside him, it wouldn't have made any difference to the boy.

Hani sighed as he rolled off his bed and sulked across the room. Taking Usa-chan into a tight embrace, the boy began whispering apologies into the rabbit's floppy ears. His blond head lulled over to the side, softly colliding with the large bureau beside him. His tear filled eyes closed as the salty drops fell down his cheeks, lulling the boy to sleep with their soft caresses.


	7. 1069

The two boys walked side by side, their faces quiet and solemn as they made their way through the winding halls of Ouran Academy. The sunlight shined through the countless windows that lined the walls of the eccentric school, making their cream color glisten in the early morning light. Hani noticed this, as well as the other countless and seemingly insignificant details that he wouldn't have noticed had the situation been different. He took in the polished, white tiles that lined the floors of the seemingly endless stretch of hallway and how they seemed to shine like the walls surrounding them. He noticed how uncharacteristically quiet the tired girls were as they sulked wearily through the corridors in their early morning stupors.

The small boy passed a cautious glance in his companion's direction, squinting against the bright light that surrounded the tall boy. Mori could feel Hani's curious eyes looking at him, but he kept his stoic gaze locked on the end of the hall, listening closely to the _click, clack, click, clack…_of his shoes on the tile floor.

Suddenly Hani stopped where he was, his sad eyes shadowed by his glistening blond hair.

"Takashi…" the boy whispered.

Takashi paused for a moment, but continued walking, his fist clenching tightly around the handle of his bag.

"Takashi," the small boy called, a bit louder this time. "Takashi, do you hate me?"

Mori stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening at the seemingly absurd question. The boy turned his head slowly, almost robotically as he spun in place to face the small, watery eyed Lolita before him. The two remained where they were, stone still as the gazed at each other just mere feet apart. To Hani, it felt like there were miles between them.

"Mitsukui…"

By now all eyes were on them as curious onlookers began to gather in the halls. Girls and boys alike watched the scene unfold, unable to understand what was happening between the two gentlemen before them.

Mori's eyes darted to the mass of people encircling him, suddenly aware of the unconventional surroundings he was in. The boy took several long strides across the hall before pausing before the small boy in front of him. Takashi knelt down, cupping Hani's chin in one of his strong hands. The girls in the crowd held their breath, their fingers laced tightly under their chins as the leaned closer and closer towards the scene. Mori bent his head close to his cousin's, his lips brushing the boy's ear as he whispered into it.

Hani's eyes widened as Mori stood and began walking calmly down the hall, leaving the small boy feeling more alone and confused than ever.

The rest of the day passed at a snail's pace. Hani's tired eyes glazed over as he stared blankly at the blackboard in front of him. Mori's voice played over and over in his head like a broken record.

_Save this for later, Mitsukuni._

Hani sighed as he counted the words. Five simple words that left him feeling as empty as the phrase. He wasn't sure what to expect, or if anything would even happen. On the rare occasions that the two did argue, Takashi had a way of "forgetting" to finish them.

As the boy continued to think about the words, he became more and more aware of the emotion that surrounded them. It wasn't so much _what_ Mori had said as it was _how_ the boy had said it. It was a faint whisper, one that caressed the small boy's cheeks and tickled his ears. Hani could still feel his cousin's strong hand under his chin, his quiet eyes boring holes into his own. The look made Hani feel naked, as if Takashi could see everything he was, is, and would be.

The Lolita jumped slightly as the bell rang, dismissing his final class of the day. Hani let out an audible sigh as he made his way to the pillars outside the school where he and Mori met every day before their club activities.

The small boy's brow seemed to furrow with every step he took down the echoing halls of the grand building. He could hear his name being whispered against hands and into ears as the girls surrounding him gossiped about what had happened that morning. Of course nobody _really_ knew what had happened, the scene hadn't lasted more than five minutes. Barely enough time to allow for rumors or scandals to rear their ugly heads.

The grip on Hani's school bag tightened as he waited impatiently for Mori's arrival. Usually it was the other way around with Takashi leaning patiently against one of the many identical pillars as he waited for his small cousin to arrive. Hani's eyes darted to the left as he heard the familiar, heavy footsteps of his cousin as he languidly made his way towards the boy. But today there was another set of footsteps. Quick, light, and clumsy footsteps echoed Takashi's as their owner struggled to keep pace with the seemingly slow moving partner.

Hani's face darkened slightly as he watched Mori and Haruhi make their way towards him. They were walking unusually close, Hani noticed. The observant boy noticed something else about the unusual scene. Something that made his heart stop. He was _smiling_. Takashi was actually smiling.

"Hey Hani-sempai," Haruhi greeted.

Hani snapped out of his trance to pass a smile to the couple before him.

_Couple?_

"Good afternoon, Haru-chan! Takashi," he nodded with a smile at his cousin.

Mori gave a polite nod back before kneeling down beside the vertically challenged boy. Hani looked at his cousin for a moment before tossing an apprehensive look at Haruhi. The girl merely smiled in her usual way, not suspecting that anything could be wrong.

After a moment, Hani turned towards the building where their club was held.

"It's alright Takashi, I can walk today."

Mori stared at his cousin for a moment, but didn't say a word about it as the three made their way through the arches that lined the halls. The three held a pleasant conversation, though Hani was unnaturally quiet while Mori seemed unnaturally talkative. Haruhi took quiet notes of the two, nervous that something was wrong.

Her fears were confirmed as a cool voice greeted the trio as they opened the doors of the Host club.


	8. Left in the Dark

"_My my my_, you two certainly have stirred up some excitement, haven't you?"

The three stood in the doorway of the third music room, taken aback at the scene before them.

The other four Hosts were sitting languidly on one of the many red silk couches that littered the room, facing the doors that Haruhi, Mori, and Hani had just entered. Tamaki sat on one end, his handsome face resting against his soft hand. An amused smile curled on his lips as he watched the three with quiet curiosity. The twins rested on the other end of the silk couch, sitting back to back with their legs stretching lazily over the length of the cushions. They shared Tamaki's amused smile, though their eyes held something more than just curiosity. Their identical amber eyes danced wickedly in the light as identical hands clasped each other, waiting impatiently for the games to begin.

As for Kyoya, the Shadow King stood behind the couch, leaning over it with one arm resting on the back while the other supported his chin. His cold, knowing eyes pierced the three Hosts as the stood, frozen in place.

"W-what do you mean, sempai?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Why don't you ask-"

"Mori and Hani-sempai?" Hikaru and Kaoru cooed softly as they stood from the couch, fingers still entwined, making their way across the room.

"We heard some nasty little rumors about you," they sang together, circling the two seniors like sharks. Their mischievous eyes glinted dangerously in the sunlight, never once leaving the two boys they revolved around.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Mori?"

"Or maybe you want to tell us, Hani?"

Mori's apprehension grew as his eyes followed the circling twins. He could sense Hani tensing beside him as the twins continued their game. A strong hand tightened around the suitcase he was carrying.

Finally, the two sauntered back to the couch, their hands circling each other's hips as they sat, almost seductively, on the velvet cushions. They pulled each other close until their faces were mere inches apart, though never once looking away from the doorway.

"What's this all about?" Haruhi asked again. She was becoming more and more annoyed at the situation, and the twins' little act had only set her on edge even more so than before.

Nobody said a word. The question remained heavy in the air as the silence thickened between the two groups. Finally, Kyoya sighed. The Shadow King straightened himself out and walked towards the opposing group, his footsteps echoing in the empty space. The boy stopped before Mori, his eyes remaining cold and quiet as the two stared at each other in silence.

"Well," Kyoya began, a small smirk creeping across his lips. "Are you going to tell her, or should I?"

Mori's eyes widened slightly, but only Kyoya noticed. He remained silent. It was Hani who broke his friend's silence.

"Excuse me for being rude, Kyo-chan," the small boy begain, "but I don't think it's any of your business."

Mori's eyes shot to the small boy beside him as the rest of the Hosts inhaled deeply. Nobody had expected such a brash comment from the boy Lolita. Nobody except Kyoya that is. The raven haired boy merely smiled once more, pushing his glasses up his nose before turning and walking calmly to a small table near the back of the room.

"Very well then," he called to the boy behind him. "It's your decision."

Hani's eyes remained locked on Kyoya, a silent fury burning within his deep brown eyes. The room remained submerged in an intense silence until the twins let out a heavy sigh.

"How anti-climatic," one of them sighed.

"All that hard work gone to waste," the other agreed.

The two stood up and stretched their arms before resting them behind their heads as they made their way to one of the many window seats found in the vast music room.

"Hey, hold on a second!" Haruhi said, rather loudly. "How is that fair at all? You all know what's going on, but I'm still in the dark! Can somebody please explain this to me?"

Tamaki, who remained where he was, smiled softly as he turned his head to the setting sun.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Haruhi." He said gently. "If you must know, you'll have to ask Hani-sempai."

The King stood and walked back to the table where Kyoya sat typing on his laptop and jotting down notes in his notebook. Haruhi looked up at Mori with frantic eyes, but the silent boy avoided her gaze. Hani, too, avoided looking at Haruhi, or anyone for that matter. Instead the Lolita made his way over to the back corner of the room where he laid down on the couch, turning his back on the world.

Haruhi and Mori remained rooted to the spot for a few more minutes before the tall boy walked slowly to the opposite side of the room. Haruhi watched him sit quietly in the corner, unsure what to do. Finally, the girl walked carefully towards the dark haired boy sat. She could feel four sets of eyes on her, boring into her back as she sat in the chair opposite Mori.

"Hey, Mori-sempai…"

The boy in question remained lost in thought, apparently not noticing that someone had joined him. He sat with his legs crossed to the side of the chair, one arm resting in his lap while the other provided a resting spot for his tan cheek. His eyes were quiet, like always, but also sad. In fact, everything about Mori seemed sad. Haruhi had never seen the tall boy look so…low.

The girl sighed before trying again.

"Um…Mori-sempai? Are you and Hani-sempai…alright?"

Haruhi choked out the last word, unsure whether or not that was the right question to be asking.

Mori turned his head to look at the girl before looking away once more.

Haruhi sighed.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine by me. But at least let me know what's going on."

The comment lingered in the air between them, remaining both unanswered and unnoticed by the silent boy.

Haruhi watched as Takashi pushed himself up from his chair. She watched the boy sulk towards the doors with downcast eyes, ignoring the curious glances he was receiving from the other Hosts. She continued watching, even as he rested one strong hand on one of the door's shining handles, pausing for a moment, before walking out. She was still watching, even after the door had swung shut.


	9. Butterflies

The Hosts stared blankly at the door through which, only moments before, a very sad looking Mori had just exited. Silence reverberated through the room, bouncing off the walls and resting heavily on each of the students that remained. Soon, however, the quick _tap tap taping_ of Kyoya's fingers across the keyboard resumed, soon to be followed by the quiet murmurs of the twins as the spoke in whispers to each other in the window seat. Haruhi remained stoic as she looked around the room.

She noticed that Hani had not stirred from his position, though she was unsure whether it was due to the fact that the childish boy could be asleep. Though she doubted that highly. Haruhi sighed as she turned back to face the chair that Mori had so recently been sitting in. She rested her cheek on her palm as she ran through the events of the day and what she had left to do when she got home. But something strange kept happening.

Every time Haruhi attempted to think of something, whether it be homework, the Host Club, or the chores she had to do, her thoughts always drifted back to the silent senior she had walked with that day. Her brow furrowed as she thought back to the way her heart had skipped a beat when she saw Mori in the hall. Why had it become so hard to breath all of a sudden? And since when was Haruhi known to blush? The girl remembered how red her face felt as the butterflies fluttered through her stomach, into her chest, and up her throat, causing nervous titters and stuttered words to leave her lips.

Haruhi could feel the blush creep back onto her face as she reminisced about that afternoon. She had run into Mori coming out of Kendo practice as she made her way from the library to her after school activities. The girl had noticed how his hair shined from the shower he had just taken as stray drops of water crawled lazily down the sides of his cheeks. The girl's legs crossed tightly in her seat as she remembered the way the drops fell down Mori's smooth neck, only to disappear underneath his uniform's collar.

Haruhi shook her head violently, attempting to clear the erotic thoughts from her head. Since when had she ever looked at Mori like _that_? But no matter how hard she tried, Haruhi could not escape the tantalizing thoughts that plagued her. Her thoughts returned to Mori's smile, his laugh, and how talkative he had seemed that ay. It was very unusual for him…

The first-year ran her soft hands roughly through her short brown hair as she attempted to deplete the images of Mori from her mind. Haruhi was so busy focusing on _not_ focusing that she hadn't even noticed the shadow-like figure that had crept up behind her.

"So, Haruhi, how are you handling all this?"

The girl jumped at the cool voice, turning quickly to see Kyoya standing above her, the light shining off his glasses in the typical Kyoya-esque manner.

"Oh, hey sempai," Haruhi said, regaining her composure once more. "I didn't hear you coming."

Kyoya ignored her statement as he strode over to the seat Mori had left open. The boy rested his chin on his elegantly laced fingers, staring intently at the girl before him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Kyoya began once more.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Haruhi questioned.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

Kyoya sighed. "How are you handling all this?" he asked once more, waving a hand apathetically for emphasis.

"Oh, well I'm not too sure what there is to handle…nobody has told me anything."

Kyoya smirked to himself. "Is that so?" he asked, not even pretending to be surprised.

"Well, yeah. I'm not sure what everyone is so upset about, but whatever it is it must be pretty bad if it has you interested."

Kyoya cocked an eyebrow at this.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Haruhi smiled. "Well sempai, you're not exactly the most gallant person in the world, so whatever happened must benefit you _somehow_."

Kyoya smirked at the girl. The Shadow King leaned back in his chair, resting an arm on its back as he pushed his glasses up his slender nose with an equally slender hand.

"Let's just say I know more than most people in this room."

Haruhi cocked her head to one side.

"But what is there to know?"

"Oh, there's plenty to know, Haruhi. Besides, the Host Club will certainly be attaining some new customers very soon. All this Mori/Hani business is sure to raise our funds."

Haruhi's head dropped.

_Selfish bastard_, she thought to herself, though there was little conviction in it. Haruhi knew damn well that Kyoya wasn't as bad as he wanted people to think he was, and it broke Haruhi's heart to think that such a nice guy would want people to think he was so cold.

Kyoya's face remained stoic and unmoved as Haruhi stood and bent down to retrieve her bag.

"Listen sempai, I have a lot I need to get done today, so if we aren't doing anything I'd like to get home." Haruhi said, having become fully aware that nothing was going to get done that day. And besides, Mori may still be around somewhere.

Kyoya stood and walked lazily back to where Tamaki was sitting, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he turned his back on the girl.

"Very well, Haruhi. We'll see you tomorrow."

Haruhi slipped out the double doors and rushed down the long corridor before the twins could notice her absence. The girl let out a sigh, slowing her pace as she reached the doors that lead outdoors.

The sun glinted brightly over the horizon and the bright colors of the approaching twilight mingled with the still-blue-skies of that afternoon. Haruhi lifted a hand to shade her brown eyes from the intense light, pausing for a moment to take in the beautiful scenery. She watched as a cool breeze swayed through the naked branches of the trees, appreciating the way the light glinted off the frozen fountain and the remaining mounds of snow that littered the ground. Suddenly, Haruhi's heart stopped beating.

Mori sat on the edge of the fountain with his long arms resting on his knees, his back bent and his head down. Haruhi was frozen where she was, unable to move forward or backward, or even breath. The senior before her remained where he was, apparently not noticing the girl who had joined him.

Finally, Haruhi let out a heavy sigh before walking on.

"H-hey Mori sempai," she stuttered. She could feel a heavy blush spreading across her pale face.

The boy in question looked up, slightly surprised to see the girl standing next to him. Haruhi noticed a slight blush spread over Takashi's strong, tan face. This observation only made her blush more. An awkward silence seemed to inhabit the cold air between them.

"Um...are you doing okay?" Haruhi asked, somewhat nervously. "You seemed pretty upset-"

"I'm sorry."

Haruhi stopped mid-sentence. Her brown eyes grew large as she looked at the boy for a moment before settling on the edge of the fountain only inches away from him.

"Don't be sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't have butted in."

Mori turned to look at the girl sitting beside him. He watched as a soft breeze ran through the girls brown hair, causing her to brush it behind one of her adorable, pink ears with one of her equally adorable hands. Mori's own blush enhanced as he scooted closer to the girl, resting one of his cold hands on top of hers. Haruhi's head shot up, only to be caught gently by Mori's callused hand.

"Not for that," he whispered. "For this."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she felt soft lips meet her own. The butterflies in her stomach multiplied tenfold. Her heart seemed to beat a million miles a minute as she felt her own eyes slid shut. She could smell Mori's cologne, taste his sweet lips, and feel the warmth that seemed to spread through her every time he was around.

Mori pulled back gently, his lips lingering mere millimeters from Haruhi's as the two shared the breath they had just lost to each other. The two seemed to share everything at that moment. They shared the warmth, they shared the frigid air, they shared a blush, and they shared the butterflies that were thriving in their stomachs.

Mori reveled in the moment, ignoring the frantic thoughts and voices that were screaming at him from the back of his mind. All the drama of the day seemed to melt away as the two clung to each other, their foreheads resting against one another as the breeze chased away the blue skies of that afternoon.


End file.
